


Woman of Valor

by La_Saffron



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domination Attempts, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kisses, Loki Angst, Loki Needs a Hug, Reader Reprimands Loki, Sexual Domination, idk - Freeform, some kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Saffron/pseuds/La_Saffron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, Loki. God of Mischief and Lies. Ahem, may I imply, LIES. So, one cutesy winter, you await your lover, to be extremely annoyed with him. A challenge ensues and you have to make Loki at a loss of senseless words. Seems like he's winning via sexual tension. Will you win?</p><p>There is no real plot here; just porn and fluff. For my good friend, @magickweaver as I promised her and she is promised to me. Love you, doll, and continue writing ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woman of Valor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magickweaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickweaver/gifts).



Moonlight from the many moons of the realms adjoining Asgard shone on your smooth face near evening. You were in Loki’s chambers, the pigments green, black, and gold shining all where you went. Blue strings of pure amber twisted in your (h/c) locks, designing a well-woven hairstyle worn by the royals of Asgard.

You sighed, puffs of vapor emitting from your soft lips. He was not here yet, though he promised to arrive on time. That’s what you get for trusting a God of Mischief and, may I just imply, Lies. Wondering what to do besides for simply standing at his balcony for hours, your hands absently smoothed out your virgin white robe, adorned with golden chains and red rubies.

You honestly weren’t one for fancy shmancy attire, but this was a gift from Loki, surprising as it was, and you wanted to wear it because reasons. A dark purple toga loosely hugged your shoulders and collarbone, but it did not keep the chill of the night out of your body.

You hugged your form, sighing deeply. The slit on either side of your thighs weren’t helping much, either. So, why did you stand on the balcony, given the fact that it was causing you chills and more sadness than necessary?

To be totally honest, you had no idea why you stupidly stood on that godforsaken balcony. Whether it made you feel safer or more majestic just standing there, staring out over a snowing kingdom of Asgard, your legs refused to move from their given position.

“What’s the point?” You murmured to yourself. “Give up, (Name). Goddess of Peace and Manipulation or not, it’s not gonna make a God of Mischief arrive any faster than promised.”

A sly chuckle and hot breath near your ear startled you from behind. “I beg to differ, love.”

You didn’t even blink. You were so mad at this point, showing your shock was meaningless now. “Hello, Loki.” Your voice dripped with poison and bitterness.

Slim, strong arms slid around your waist loosely and rocked you back and forth. “Oh, come now. Don’t be so bitter. It’s not like you are any different with your timing.”

You leaned back into his chest, enjoying the sudden warmth he provided, despite being a Jotun giant. But you were still trying to play off being pissed at him. “Well, for your information, Midgardians actually plan ahead of time and we take time very seriously on Earth. I don’t understand why Asgardians won’t do the same.”

A laugh erupted from his sweet lips. You couldn’t help but smile slightly as well. “Ah, you Midgardian women. So confusing with your words. Do you ever wonder if you actually make sense with your words?”

You turned your head to face him, body still forward, your hair brushing against his pale neck. His piercing emerald eyes bore into your own with that thin smirk as you both gazed into each other. “Would you like me to prove that I make very good sense with my words?” You dropped an octave lower than usual.

Loki’s eyelids drooped as well and turned you to face him completely. Your hands gently cupped his bony cheeks, your noses grazing. “And, how would I know that you would be making sense? You almost never do.”

You slowly, and torturously, pulled him closer to your lips until they were literally atoms away from connecting. Hot breaths were exchanged as you lazily looked at those sweet tempting pieces of flesh we call lips. You tapped Loki’s bottom lip slowly, teasing him. “You’ll know...because I’ll have you stuttering for your own words when I’ll be--”

You never finished your attempt at a seductive sentence before the man sucked your lips on his own, breathing heavily. You nearly gave into his arms, but he held you steady and ran his hands all over your back, massaging you subtly.

You moaned and snaked your arms around your lover, pulling him as close as possible. The kiss slowly evaded into mad and passionate face sucking with quick breaths in between. Your nimble fingers began to unstrap his black armor from behind and slipped it off, letting it crash to the floor.

Loki took your golden arm bracelets and threw them to the side, the shatter of the gold against the marble floor collide. Now, you had stopped kissing, but you were both panting harshly and holding on to each other tightly, dancing your way to the fur covered bed of the Prince. Both of your mouths were hanging loosely in an attempt to grab each other, your breaths clashing.

When your calves hit the edge of the bed, Loki shot down to your neck and took the soft skin between his sharp teeth, knotting it back and forth. His cold, thin fingers ripped the purple robe off of your neck, exposing your entire collarbone and chest area.

When he left a mark on your skin that would take days to heal, he pulled back and studied what was his. Yes, your body was marvelous to him. Not even Freyja could be more gorgeous at this moment then you. His pupils darkened at the sight of your heaving chest and swollen lips. He loved you, never mentioned it, or it would ruin his suave character.

“Gods, (Name)...” You shivered at the mentions of your name on his tongue. How sweet it sounded, like milk and honey dripping down a rock of sugar cane. I know, stupid analogy but that’s how hungry you were at the moment. “You look enchanting, love.”

You shedded his green and black robe quickly, the man was making you frustrated with his words. But Loki grabbed a hold of your wrists and slowly kissed them all around. Such a sweet gesture by someone known to be cold was bound to make you fall.

And that’s exactly what you did. You fell backwards onto the fur, a gasp escaping your lips. Loki was brought down with you and his lips accidentally fell onto the valley of your breasts. He continued from there without any delay, making audible wet sounds as he tugged down your white robe that was evidently bothering his lips from your skin.

Your hands grabbed his head, not knowing where to go with this over wave of pleasure he was giving you. You didn’t hold back the moan when the cold air hit your breasts, Loki ripping the dress he had given you farther down your squirming body until the dress slid off the edge of your feet.

His silver tongue licked one nipple lightly. Too bad that was just the thing that made you squeal out loud. You thought you were going to be the one making Loki at a loss for words, not the other way around, like it usually was. His hands came up your sides to slowly massage your breasts while his lips kissed your collarbone tenderly.

He chuckled against your skin. “Hah, and to think you made sense...now, the little bird doesn’t tweet at all. Cat got your tongue, love?” You tried to answer, but he suddenly slammed his hips into yours, arousing you, slowly and painfully.

Loki brought his face up to meet your mewling one. “I would know.” He took your bottom lip between his teeth and tugged gently, causing a whimper out of you. “I’ve done it before.”

Soon, his undergarments were shed, too, and the both of you were finally naked. Oh, and how you loved it! His warm member slowly sliding along your clit, making your mind go blank with pleasure, your fingernails scraping his neck, back and shoulders lightly, and the clashing of your bodies in perfect harmony.

Suddenly, you felt Loki’s hands grasp your arms and flip you so that you were on top of him and he was lying beneath. His thin finger slid along your jaw, cupping your chin with a curl. “Here now, love. I’m feeling extremely generous tonight, so show me how you can really make me gasp at words, as you promised.”

This statement was supposed to encourage you to get moving with the plans, but honestly, you were just saying things to seduce Loki, not actually planning to go through with them. 

When he saw your hesitation, Loki smiled widely. He threw his head back in a low chuckle. “Ah, precious woman, you weren’t simply saying those things to arouse me, were you now?”

You shifted your hips to align with his member slowly. “Well, I didn’t exactly lie. You’d see right through me, honey.” You slid your hands across his chest, feeling him to grasp his strong shoulders.

Loki chuckled. “Yes, I wou--” A deep, ‘O’ shaped moan emitted from his mouth, his eyes popping. You had jumped into the god sooner than he would’ve realized. He knew you usually entered slow and steady, but obviously this was new. His head thrust upwards, your foreheads touching at every subtle movement you made with your thrusts.

You, on the other hand, were enjoying his submissive facial expressions with the circling of your hips into him. You felt your walls tightly squeeze around his hard length, giving him the time of his life. Loki’s head fell backwards onto the silk pillow, his raven black locks spreading around him.

“Who’s got their words all choked up now, huh?” You purred to the shaking man, boosting yourself with confidence. He grabbed at your back side, pushing you farther down into him. Loki himself rolled his hips upward in an attempt to gain control of the thrusting, but your quick hands pushed his heaving pale chest back downwards.

“Ah-ha, love, y-you’ve gotten feisty, while I was, ungh, away.” Loki tried to moan out, but another shallow thrust had you both keeling over. You kissed his trembling lips, smiling at his comment. But your pride was short-lived when he took a hold of your wrist, his gaze darkening. “No.”

He flipped you back to your original position, making you grunt in disapproval. “My turn.” Loki smirked at you before spreading your thighs and absolutely slamming into your swollen clit. You screamed in pleasure and pulled the Prince closer as he moved against you. He shifted lower, but it made all the difference in the world.

You both moaned, bit, tugged, and scratched at each other’s skin, hair, and legs. Loki gracefully laced your thighs around his bony hips as they scraped against you with every pulse. His pace swept faster and swifter, and soon, he was driving faster than any god or human had ever gone before at an unnatural speed. 

“Yes, moan, scream, my pet.” Loki grunted against your ear. “I want the whole palace of Asgard to hear your love sounds, ah, and those lovely lips releasing your love for me. Yes, dear?”

“Ah, yes, Loki. Whatever, mmn, you, hngh, say, AH!”

Your head collided with the wet furs as you were mopped up and down by Loki, who brought your body with him at every push. You could feel it; you were coming closer to your climax. Heavy breaths and wet,harsh claps filled the chamber walls

“Loki, ah, I think I’m gonna---”

“As am, ungh, I….”

You both grabbed onto the nearest thing that came to your fingers and gripped with a strength you didn’t even know you had. You screamed as loud as you could get, trying to please Loki. Loki coughed out a low grunt that sent shivers up your spine. His thrusts became sloppier by the second and soon, he collapsed on your chest.

You ran your fingers through his wet hair, soothing him. “Shh, shh. I love you, darling, I love you…” you whispered to him, while running one of your hands over his muscle-clenching back. Both of you tried to catch you breath while staring in a certain direction you faced.

Loki sat up after the sudden act of passion. He pushed some sticky strands of hair out of your face, smiling tiredly. “Every time we make love, I adore watching your face in the aftermath.” He chuckled. “It’s truly amusing.”

You chuckled yourself. “I’m glad you’re always pleased with me, my King.” Loki kissed your swollen lips, gently sucking on the flesh. Then, he lay down beside you and stuck an arm under your neck to play with your hair idly while the other had a steady grasp on your waist. You curled your own arms into your chest, almost covering it, and gazed into his eyes.

After a few moments, the emerald irises lit up, as if they remembered something. “So, you’ve done it, love. You finally made me submissive, my dominant empress.”

Your face lit up at the realization and you giggled softly. “Yes, I suppose I did.”

Loki smiled and inhaled your sex scented hair. “Doesn’t it feel great? To be dominant?” You stayed silent as he spoke, wondering where this was going as you gently ran your nails over his collarbone. “The universe was made for a ruler and servants. It’s an authority creation. One must take action or the universe is idle in its purpose.”

You lifted your face to look at him. “And you think you should take over?”

Loki grinned. “If one puts it that way.”

You sighed and lifted yourself from his comfortable lock. You sat up and walked over to a basin filled with cool water. Loki watched your movements with keen interest. “I told you before, Loki, when people see aggressiveness in your nature, they will become afraid.”

Loki stuck a hand under his head. “Yes, and let it be so. Those mewling quims have nothing better to do in their pitiful lives. They are better off serving a true god than focusing on useless objectives.” He grinned.

You let out an exasperated exhale as you continued to wash your arms and chest with the chilling liquid. “Darling, you do not understand. You have nothing to prove other than your weakness of admiration, love and attention. These have not been given to you in the proper way during your life.”

Loki started to get up at your words, but you took no notice. He silently made his way toward you, walking at an agonizingly slow pace. “I love you, Loki. I’ve told you that many times before. But now, I see your true weakness. You cannot return the love and care you’re given properly. You have your words, I’ll admit to that, but somehow, your words fail you when your compassionate feelings begin to show.”

You became silent upon these last words. You gripped the base of the bowl, knuckles turning white. “Did you ever say you loved me?” You grit your teeth angrily while tears sprang at your eyes. “Did you ever adore and encourage my actions the way I do to you? Did you ever admire my personality, not just my body and sex?!”

You fell sobbing into Loki’s arms. He stared straight ahead, emotionless, while his hands stroked your damp hair. You wove your arms around your lover’s fit torso as you cried anguish into his neck. He soothed you silently and lifted your head to look into his eyes.

Your eyes glazed brightly against the moonlight when they watered. Loki smiled ever so slightly down at your cute expression. He always did love you, and it was true, he was never good at expressing so with words. Because what were words? Simple sounds made for people who weren’t sufficient enough with megere body language.

Loki kissed your lips gently and then your knuckles. “I love you, (Name). I always did. I simply lose my words around a woman of valor such as yourself. And murder me with golden spears of Odin if I lie to you now.”

You sniffed. “I don’t want to murder you. As of yet, at least.” You giggled at that last part. Loki smiled when you showed happiness and serenity washed over the two of you. Your eyes had become droopy from tears and physical exhaustion.

Loki carried your bare body to his silk and fur covers on his glorious green and gold bed. You had already fallen into a deep slumber by the time Loki had tucked the both of you in. He stroked your face softly, promising a sufficient dawn for his one and only love:

YOU.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay. I haven't written a smut in almost two months now, so I'm sorry if it sucked dick (haha pun not intended). You are the queen, Delilah, I assure you that. I am, but, a megere author with no inkling of how to write a true Loki character ;n;
> 
> For you darling~


End file.
